


Don't Drink and Fly

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't Drink and Fly

Title: Don't Drink and Fly  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6. This is for [knightofthesevenfandoms](https://knightofthesevenfandoms.tumblr.com).  
Summary: Exactly what the title says.

"Bee?" Gabriel gives the Prince's shoulder a shake. "Bee? Can you hear me?" His stomach does a little flip as his worry starts to grow. The amount of blood coming from the gash on her head isn't enough to be serious. He reaches out with his aura, probing her as gently as possible. It doesn't take long before he spots the problem. There's a shadow just below her hairline from where she bounced off of the mirror while in fly form. Transforming into her aspect while incredibly drunk has yet to end well.

He slowly heals the damage, making sure not to use too much Archangel in what he's doing. Leaning in, he drops a kiss on her forehead where the scar from the injury should be. Gabriel bites his lip while he waits.

Beelzebub groans as she curls up even smaller on the floor. She opens one eye, glares in his direction, and then shuts it again. "If you zzzay 'I told you so', I will tie your dick in a knot, pet."

Gabriel snorts. "Are you planning on staying down there or would you like me to carry you back to the bed?"

"Carry me."

"Yes, my Prince."


End file.
